Runaway
by HiccupandShermanLover
Summary: Hiccup wants to leave Berk to go search for his mother. Will he manage to bring Astrid along, too? Or just leave her in Berk? *read to find out more!* Please please please please PLEASEFOLLOW me!
1. Astrid's Letter

**(A/N) Hey guys. **

**This story is dedicated to my friend Gavin. He's been going through tough times at home, and most importantly, he's going through some depression. So we'd both like it if you send him some support. Thank you.**

**And, Gavin, if you're reading this, I want you to know that all of your friends are here for you. I hope you like this story!**

**(Based on HTTYD 2!)**

* * *

**Me: Tell em Sherman!**

**Sherman: *in daydreams of Penny brushing her hair***

**Me: Sherman! *snaps finger***

**Sherman: *in a loved daze***

**Me: *slowly slides glasses off his face and puts them on my face* HA! MINE NOW!**

**Hiccup: *flicks Sherman's head***

**Sherman: *rubs head* Oww... what was that for?!**

**Me&Hiccup: You were daydreaming about Penny again!**

**Sherman: *studders* Eww... No! W-why would I daydream about HER?! T-that's gross...just gross. **

**Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever *pushes him lightly* Just tell them, Hiccup!**

**Sherman: Hey I thought I was saying that!**

**Me: You were, but now I want Hiccup, too.**

**Sherman: *pouts and crosses arms***

**Me: Do you want to sleepover here or not.**

**Sherman: *sits up and nods* Yes, ma'am.**

**Hiccup: *sighs&rolls eyes* Noah (HiccupandShermanLover) does not own me or anything else. Only the plot. She doesn't own Hush Hush by Avril Lavigne either.**

**Sherman: Am I in this story?**

**Me: *sigh* Yes, Sherman, you're in this story. *gives him him glasses back for the story***

* * *

Chapter 1: Astrid's Letter

To Hiccup,

This is a song I wrote for you Hiccup. It's called Hush Hush. I hope you like it.

_I didn't mean to kiss you_

_You didn't mean to fall in love_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_I never meant for it to mean this much_

_Hush hush, now._

_I wanted to keep you forever next to me_

_You know that I still do_

_All I wanted was to believe_

_Hush hush, now_

_So go on, live your life. So go on, say goodbye._

_So many questions but I don't ask 'why?'_

_So this time I won't even try _

_Hush hush, now_

_When I try to forget you, I just keep on remembering_

_What we had was so_ true,_ but somehow we lost everything._

_Hush hush, now_

_So go on, live your life. So go on, say goodbye,_

_So many questions, but I don't ask 'why?'_

_Maybe someday, but not tonight_

_Hush hush now_

_Don't don't don't you ever say a word(word)_

_Of what you ever thought you heard(heard)._

_Don't you ever tell a soul(what you know)_

_I tried to hide but I still believe_

_We, that we were always meant to be(be)_

_I could never let you go._

_Hush hush now._

_So go on live your life, so go on say goodbye._

_So many questions but I don't ask 'why?'_

_So this time I won't even try_

_Hush hush now._

Hey, Hiccup, it's me, Astrid, just wanted to say I miss you! I'm so sorry about what I said about your mother! Please don't leave Berk! I need you! For the **rest** of my **life!**

Love forever and always,

Astrid Hofferson

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

I felt a tear stream down my face. Astrid was really sorry. Whenever she writes a songs for someone in particular, you knew that she's sorry.

She was mad at me **(Noah/A/N: I'm thinking about a prequel, but I don't know, yet. Tell me if I should)** and letting stupid things flow out of her mind. So, then she went and said something mean about my mother.

When I was really little, about four, my mom was taken away by a dragon.

Even though Astrid sent me that air mail(something Fishlegs and I made up with Terrible Terrors, who are extra territorial. And she thought it was stupid at first.) I had to go tell her in person. She'd understand better.

I sighed.

"Toothless...?" My Night Fury looked up at me and gave me a light purr.

"Should I go tell Astrid? No, s-she just w-won't understand." He looked at me and motioned his head towards Astrid's house.

"Yeah, bud, we should go tell her before we randomly disappear." We ran down the stairs and off to Astrid's house!

* * *

When I got to her house, I knocked on the door.

Unfortunately, Astrid's dad, Kristoff answered the door. I saw her little 7 ½ year old brother, Sherman, behind him.

I backed up slowly.

"Uh... h-hi M-Mr. Hofferson. I-I-Is Astrid h-home?" I asked stuttering.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Kristoff asked, threatening to punch me.

Luckily, Astrid's mom, Anna saved my ass.

"Kristoff, leave the poor boy alone," she pushed him away and gestured upstairs.

"Astrid's in her room, come on in."

"Thanks, Mrs. Hofferson." I said closing the door behind me.

"No problem, dear. You're always welcome here!" Her husband shot her an evil look, but she shot him one back, even more intense.

"Yepp, you're always welcome here, boy!" Kristoff boomed up.

"Hi Hiccup," Astrid's adorable little brother, Sherman greeted me. He was short, had red spikey hair, with big circled glasses. Iruffled his hair

"Hey Sherman," I ran upstairs as fast as I could. I almost fell in the process.

I found her asleep in her bed, with her shirt pulled up. No blankets on, because it's really understandable. It was hot in here.

She was so peaceful, and I didn't want to wake her, so I wrote a note, placed carefully on her bare stomache, kissed her forehead, and left.

* * *

*Astrid's POV*

When I woke up I saw something on my stomache. A note, from Hiccup.

I read it, screamed and ran to the forge with nothing but my night clothes and boots.

* * *

*Hiccup POV*

I was in the forge, working on ideas for Toothless' tail, but I can't seem to focus. All my mind thought about, was worrying about Astrid. How much I'll miss her.

I threw charcoal pen across my desk in frustration. Then I heard a scream.

Not just any scream. It was Astrid's adorable scream.

I saw her crying into her hands, she didn't stop running until she landed in my arms.

She sobbed into my chest, and wrapped her arms around my narrow, skinny waist.

"Astrid..."

* * *

** Alright, I know that it was short but, I'll make the rest longer. **

**Please review(nicely) and please give my friend Gavin all the love and support he needs thank you. Please don't make fun of me because I like Mr. Peabody & Sherman. People can be cruel like that. It has happened to me before. With httyd 2 trailer. Don't wanna talk about it. Who cares if I love Httyd?! MANY people my age agree! Am I right people?!**

**Hiccup: *in daydreams of Astrid kissinhim***

**Me: just leave hime be. Let him...**

***Hiccup and Sherman in daydreams***

**Me: *shakes head slowly, while liking down* I gotta get friends my own age.**


	2. Convincing Hiccup

**HIIIIIIIIII! Noah's back! Wow! 4 followers in less than 24hours! You people are awesome.**

**Plus this chapter is really short, but I'm working on another story, too, so be nice. **

**This chapter is continuing where it was in the last chapter. I'll be updating everyday, except weekends.**

**Once again, this story is dedicated to my friend, Gavin, who is still going through tough times & depression. I just hope he doesn't runaway(haha, like this story, not the point though) So to get the next chapter, at least two reviews either to Gavin or for my story, doesn't matter which one.**

**(Based on HTTYD 2!)**

**Sherman: Noah, can I tell them? Can I, can I can I, can I?! *jumps up and down.**

**Me: *looks at Hiccup and sighs* Go ahead Sherman.**

**Sherman: Yay! Noah does not own anyone in this story. Or anything, only the plot.**

**Me: *lays head in Hiccup's lap* **

**Hiccup: What are you doing?**

**Me: I'm tired**,** deal with it. Well enjoy chapter 2 Convincing Hiccup**

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

"Astrid..." I've never seen her so frightened before.

"A-are you okay? Did you have a nightmare, again? Astrid, I told you a million times alrea-"

"I don't want you to leave Berk!" She interrupted, let go of me, &cried harder.

"I read your note! I don't want you to leave! What would I do without you?" Is Astrid Hofferson actually crying because I'm leaving.

* * *

*Astrid's POV*

I've never cried so much in my life.

After I settled down a bit, I told him what was at the top of my mind, not even thinking.

"If you're going, I'm going with you!" Hiccup looked dazed at me with his forest green eyes.

"Astrid,no. It'll be too dangerous! You're staying here!" Wait, what did he just say to me?

"Excuse me? I'm going with you! I don't care about what you think! I am NOT going to lose you! We're in this together." I took his little hand and calmed down a bit.

"Please," I teared up again. I took his hands and put them on my waist. I crawled my fingers up & around his neck and pulled him even closer for a soft, gentle kiss to convince him.

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

I know exactly what she's doing. But I'm NOT going to fall for it.

"Fine," I said with a slow sigh. What? Astrid is my girlfriend, I can't let her down. Plus, I'll have someone to cuddle with, to keep warm at night.

"Yay!" She exclaimed excitedly, while jumping up and down clapping her hands, like she did when she was seven.

I gave her my famous crooked, toothy smile. And she blushed! Of course I blushed, too. I mean COME ON! The Astrid Hofferson is blushing. At meeeee!

"When do we leave?"

"We leave at midnight. Get packed, get Stormfly ready to leave. Meet me at the cove." She nodded, gave me a big, wet, sloppy kiss. I felt her tongue brush against my lip. I let it in. I love it when she does that.

Once she left, I smiled so big, Toothless had to snap me out of it.

I asked, gently pushing him away.

* * *

**I know, short! But please PLEASE PLEASE please please PLEASE review. And remember two more reviews for chapter 3 :))) Up to 3reviews. And for chapter 4, 4 reviews and so on.**

**Sherman: HEY! I wasn't in that chapter!**

**Me: *pretending that I'm asleep***

**Hiccup: shhh! Noah's asleep. *petting Noah's auburn coloured hair***

**Sherman: Oh...sorry. *starts petting her, too***

**Me: *randomly jumps up, out of Hiccup's lap, and scares the living crap out of them***

**Sherman: *backs away fast, with a hand on his heart* Don't. Do. That. Again!**

**Me&Hiccup: *laughs their asses off*ha ha ha ha!**

**Sherman: Not funny! **

**Me: Yes, it is.**

**Hiccup: Anyway, please review, and PLEASE let Noah's friend Gavin feel better!**

**Love,**

** Noah, Sherman, and Hiccup**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE: Please Help Me!

**Hiccup: Hi, guys! Noah, Sherman and I are back but, Noah really needs your help! (Not a chapter update)**

**Me: *asleep, head in Hiccup's lap, feet in Sherman's lap snoring softly***

**Sherman: Yeah, she needs some help with the story! She can't figure out what to do!**

**Hiccup: if you have any ideas for her story, feel free to PM herrr!**

**Me: *'accidentally' kicks Sherman in the face***

**Sherman: HEY! Hiccup! Noah just kicked me!**

**Hiccup: whoa, Sherman, take it easy, she's sleeping**

**Sherman: Yeah, sleeping. *rolls eyes***

**Me: *jumps up from Hiccup's lap* Oh!plus I maybe end up posting a & Sherman story, of how Sherman wants to find his birth parents. (There maybe some Sherman/Penny fluff in there, for the obsessive ones, like me:))it's interesting how I got the idea. Me and one of my best friends, Dannyel(Dani) were having a sleepover, and we were all tired and stuff. Well, we just got back from seeing the movie (my 3rd time, hehe) with our friend, Charlie. So we were laying in my bed, saying that they should make a sequel, where Sherman tries to find his birth parents.**

**Hiccup: Plz help Noah! She desperately needs you!**

**Me: HEY!**

**Sherman: hey, he's just telling the truth!**

**Me: TRUE!**

**Please, don't hesitate to PM me. I really need YOUR help!**

**Love,**

** Noah, Hiccup, and Sherman **


	4. Astrid's Sick!

**Me: Happy Birthday! *jazz hands***

**Hiccup: Happy Birthday! *jazz hands***

**Astrid: Happy Birthday!*jazz hands***

**Penny: Happy Birthday! *jazz hands***

**Sherman: *staring at Astrid& Penny***

**Hiccup: HEY! Keep your eyes off of Astrid, she's MINE!¡!**

**Astrid: *blushes***

**Penny: Is THE Astrid Hofferson blushing at Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third?**

**Astrid: Shut up, Penny! *lightly punching her arm***

**Me: *claps in Sherman's face***

**Sherman: Oh! Happy Birthday! *jazz hands***

**Me: It's a little late now! Anyways, today is the first day of Spring! And it's also happy day! Happy Happy Day(me and my friend, Gavin, created that. He's better now btw. Thanks for the support:)) It's also my bff, Ashley's 13 birthday! Happy Birthday, Ash! Luff ya!**

**Hiccup: Sorry, she didn't post , with homework.**

**Sherman: Noah owns nothing but the plot**

**Penny: A little heads up, this chapter is VERY short, but really important. Noah promises to make up for it.**

**Astrid: With out further adue, here's chapter 3, Astrid's Sick!**

* * *

*Hiccup's POV*

It was now midnight, I was in the cove, waiting for Astrid.

Suddenly, I saw a sleepy Astrid. She was pale, falling as she walked, and had bags under her eyes.

"Astrid!" I ran towards her as fast as I could. "Are you okay? You look really pale and tired. She yawned and pretty much fell asleep, in the middle of walking. Luckily I was there so I could catch her.

"Astrid, why don't we just stay in Berk until tomorrow."

She nodded as she slowly fell onto the ground.

I set her down and started a fire and cuddled with her.

* * *

*Astrid's POV*

"Oh, hey, sleeping beauty," I heard hiccup greet me. I still was feeling the same.

"Hi..." I slid my arms around his narrow waist.

I snuggled myself back into Hiccup's bare chest... Wait a minute... bare chest? Why is his shirt off...I mean, I'm not complaining or anything... but STILL.

I popped up&checked quickly to see if I have any... removed clothing. Thank gods shirt, skirt, &leggings on. I suddenly realized that it wasn't my shirt. It was Hiccups armoured shirt that kept me warm. I don't know how he got it on, he managed to do it without me waking up.

I felt like crap.

"Are you okay?" I heard my handsome 17 year old, Viking boyfriend ask.

"No, I-I-I am n-n-not okay." I felt really pale. I felt like I was gonna throw up. Then stuff, gross, stuff came from my mouth. VOMMIT!

"Come on, we need to get you to healers." Hiccup demanded, didn't _ say _he **DEMANDED**. He lead me to his Night Fury.

Once again,I wanted to ride my blue Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, but Hiccup wouldn't let me.

"Hiccup! Let me ride her!" I yelled as he lead me to Toothless.

"No, Astrid, you're coming with me!" I almost fell over again.

All I remembered was him leading me to Toothless, hopped on, wrapped my arms around his narrow skinny waist(which had his armoured shirt back on), Then…

**BLACKNESS**

* * *

**Astrid: HEY! What the Hell is happening to me?**

**Me: You'll find out in the next chapter... maybe... maybe not. Hehe.**

**Anyway, I want to know what you guys think is happening to Astrid. Leave a review or PM me, it doesn't matter. Anyway' s Ashley if you're reading, Happy 13th Birthday! Sorry I didn't get to call you... busy with homework. I'll try to call you tomorrow. Luff ya, Ashie! Ooh, who else is excited for March 25?! Defenders of Berk comes to DVD! Yay, I pre-ordered it! **

**Hiccup: Happy Happy Day!**

**Sherman: *plays with Penny's hair***

**Penny: Uh... Sherman... whatchya doin?**

**Sherman: *sniffs her hair* Playing with your hair.**

**Penny: This is weird...**

**Top two songs: Pompeii by Bastille(reminds me of Mr. Peabody & Sherman) & I am a Pirate You Are a Princess by playRadioplay(MY#1 theme for Hiccstrid!- like it's in Hiccup's POV) Remember to check those two amazing songs up...**

**Anyways, Luff ya all!**

**Noah, Hiccup, Sherman, Astrid, & Penny**

**Again, sorry it's SOOOOOO short. Just too caught up with homework. I'll try my best next time:) I feel really bad you guys&girls.**

**3**


	5. AN: Sorry!

**Hey guys! Noah's here! Thank you for the reviews! It means a lot to me! BUT I may or may not post later today(3-25-2014), it depends. I have a conference tonight at school, and I'm getting Defenders of Berk on DVD today! But, I will try to post it tonight!**

**Luff ya all!**

**~ The Awesomely Wierd Noah(HiccupandShermanLover) or Mrs. Freckles**

**Again, very sorry!**

**Luff ya Mr Freckles(Hiccup's petname from me)**


End file.
